I Won't Say I'm In Love RK style!
by ESP
Summary: Misao's heart has been broken before, but what happens when she tries to deny her feelings for Sojiro? The Muses step in! Featuring the song from Hercules I won't say (I'm in Love)


I had this song stuck in my head one night when I was trying to fall asleep, so… voila! Good, senseless fun! 

Keep in mind, I wrote this at 4:32 in the morning. 

Oh, and for my purposes, this is right after Shishio, but Sojiro has gone to the Aoiya instead of wandering. Just go with it, you know you want to! 

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and I Won't Say (I'm In Love) belong to watsuki-sama and David Zippel, respectively. I'm just borrowing them, okay?

******

"Misao, I'm sorry about Aoshi. Just know, whatever happens, we'll always be friends." He smiled, and released her from his arms. He bent low, and gave her a small flower with a bow. 

            _Just friends, Sojiro? _Wait. No way. Of course they'd always be friends. The best of friends, no more, no less. He was a very good-looking swordsman, to be sure. But Misao had been through that before. No way was it going to happen again. _Just thinking of Aoshi hurts in a way that I never felt possible. _Sojiro was her best friend. Always. __

"Thanks, Sou-kun. You always make me feel better. I'm going to wash up before dinner, see you in a few minuets!" she flashed him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and darted off. 

            He slumped his shoulders and went back onto the porch of the decimated Aoiya. It already took and was going to take ages to rebuild. 

            Misao ran down the halls and tried to contain her tears. 

"And just where do you think _you're _going?" Three figures blocked her way.

            "Wha-?" 

            Just then, Megumi, Kaoru and _Kamatari?! _Leaned out of the shadows and grinned at her. 

            "We are your muses. There were supposed to be five of us, but Omasu and Ochika bailed to go ogle Hiko." Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Figures." 

            "Huh?" Misao just stood, thunderstruck. 

            "Look, Mi-chan. We're here because you're ignoring what your heart is telling you, so we're going to help you listen better. Got it?" Megumi growled. "ohohohohoho!" fox ears popped out. 

            "You mean…Sojiro?"

            "You got it, hun!" Kamatari squealed, clapping her hands. 

Misao (walks around the room in a very Disney-esque way):__

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that. _

_No man is worth the aggravation! _(Pictures Sojiro)

_That's ancient history, been there, done that! _(pictures Aoshi) __

She sits down against the wall, letting Sojiro's flower droop to the floor. 

The muses break into song, and suddenly bright, flashing lights are everywhere

Muses (pull her up off the floor and circle around her):
    
                   _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_
    
    _               He's the Earth and heaven to you _(tenken! Ten means heaven…? never mind.)
    
    _               Try to keep it hidden!_
    
    _               Honey, we can see right through you!_
    
    Kamatari:_Girl, ya can't conceal it!_
    
    Muses:_     We know how ya feel and_
    
    _               Who you're thinking of!_
    
    Misao pulls her arms from their grasp and backs away, shaking her head. The lights dim.
    
    Misao: _No chance, no way_
    
    _           I won't say it, no, no_
    
    Muses: _You swoon, you sigh, _
    
    _            why deny it, uh-oh_
    
    They swoon and sigh on cue
    
    Misao throws the flower across the room in disgust and crosses her arms across her chest. 
    
    Misao: _It's too cliché _
    
    _           I won't say I'm in love! _
    
    The muses look to each other sadly. 
    
    Muses: _sha-la, sha-la, la la la!_
    
    Misao wanders around the room again, hugging herself and swaying. 
    
    Misao:_     I thought my heart had learned its lesson._
    
    _               It feels so good when you start out_
    
    She suddenly stops smiling and bangs the door open, clutching her head and shaking it vigorously. Her braid nearly hits Kaoru.
    
    Misao:     _My head is screaming, get a grip, girl!_
    
    _               Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_
    
    _               Ohhhhh! _She holds the note for an insane amount of time, and marches across the littered yard towards the pond. (pretend there is one, okay?) 
    
    The muses jump in front of her, and instantly the gloomy mood is gone, replaced by bright lights shining on the three muses, dancing around and pointing
    
    Muses:     _You keep on denying_
    
    _               Who you are and how you're feeling!_
    
    _               Baby, we're not buying _(they shake their fingers)
    
    _               Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_
    
    _               Face it like a grown-up _(they reach crazy-high notes)
    
    _               When ya gonna own up_
    
    _               That ya **got, got, got it bad!**_
    
    With each 'got', Megumi, Kaoru and Kamatari thump their hips side to side, still in the limelight. Misao just turns away, and walks closer to the pond, pulling her hair.
    
    Misao:     _No chance, no way_
    
    _               I won't say it, no, no!_
    
    (but there is a picture of Sojiro in the water, instead of her own reflection, and smiles at him) 
    
    Muses:     _Give up! Give in!_
    
    _               Check the grin, you're in love!_
    
    Misao shakes her head
    
    Misao:     _This scene won't play!_
    
     (she hits the water, and the picture of Sojiro disappears)
    
                   _I_ _won't say I'm in looooove! _(again, she holds the note for a very long time.)
    
    The muses shake what their mamas gave them and grin at her, pointing at their lips
    
    Muses:     _You're doin flips, read our lips_
    
    _               You're in love!_
    
    Misao is practically running now, she crosses her arms in a "no way!" sign, whirls around, and faces the muses again. She shakes her head and pouts, crossing her arms again
    
    Misao:     _You're way off base_
    
    _               I won't say it!_ 
    
     She is practically yelling at them, blocking her ears.
    
    Misao:     _Get off my case, _
    
    _               I won't say it!_
    
    Kaoru hands her the flower, while Megumi places a placating hand on her arm. 
    
    Muses: (soothingly)
    
                   _Girl don't be proud_
    
    _               It's okay, you're in love_
    
    Misao leans back onto a bench (yes, it magically appeared!) clutching the flower to her chest and singing peacefully
    
    Misao:     _Ooohhh oh ohhhh ohhhhh whoaah!_ (she can really sing!) 
    
    _               At least out loud_
    
    _               I won't say I'm in……._
    
    _               Lo-oh uh ooovee!_
    
    Megumi, Kaoru, and Kamatari sit, lay, or stand next to her. She is still holding the flower delicately. 
    
    Muses: sha-la, la la la la
    
    Aaahhhhhh!
    
    They all fall back peacefully onto the soft grass, hand on their foreheads, as if asleep.
    
    The lights go out. 
    
    One very confused tenken heads away from the pond.
    
    What the…?
    
    ******
    
    heheheee! Just my little fun! Review, if you want to! Should I do all of the Hercules songs RK style? More chapters? If so, then who? Help me out here! 


End file.
